


introduction

by bangelus9



Series: Potter Family [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangelus9/pseuds/bangelus9
Summary: Harry and Hermione introduce their baby to their friends
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Series: Potter Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701295
Kudos: 25





	introduction

_**Having a newborn baby was not easy.**_ Harry recognized that

 ** _Having a baby was all less boring –_** Hermione had to admit

After bringing to Izzy home they were busy. Even excluding the entire factor of the newborn baby. 

While people had met or met Izzy for the first time, meeting her outside the hospital and away from the machines she was connected to or away from certain protocols and procedures was a different story.

_Her friends were the first._

Her parents had criticized her announcement that she was his favorite granddaughter forever , Hermione had put her hands to her mouth when her father had made jokes about how she and Harry made a cute boy and how the world needed more, but then He quickly looked horrified when he realized that he was practically telling his own daughter to have more sex .

Her mother melted the moment she held the girl in her arms, looking on with a wistful look as she talked about how much Izzy looked like Hermione even though she had Harry's unmistakable eyes.

_Then it was Hagrid ._

While Hagrid had been the one to drive them home after Izzy was discharged , his next visit to the house was the first time he really sat down and hugged her with fear and adoration . Hermione and Harry watched from the doorway as Hagrid watched her with a soft look on his face that was rare to see, but was there when dealing with children, Izzy , who had been throwing a tantrum just before Hagrid hugged her, was calmer as possible, completely relaxed being in Hagrid's arms . 

_Then came the Wesleys ._

Ron was the first to hug Izzy when they came, he had jokingly commented on how desperate they were at first when they didn't know if Hermione would be able to have babies or not now they had one of their own. 

Until her mother snatched her out of Ron's hands , telling Izzy how cute she was and playing with her little hands. 

Luna joined them with her son Giles in her arms, she and Ron had been fearful of the 2 and a half year old boy's reaction when he saw the baby, they had thought he would be jealous and cry out for attention. But he was surprised when Giles looked at Izzy in his mother's arms, he looked with wide eyes and his small mouth open in amazement. It only took her a few seconds to claim Izzy as "hers . " 

Everyone present had laughed. **_Except Harry._**

Ron went to shake his hand with a joke about related and Harry ignored him with a grunt.

Giles had had a seizure when it was time to leave.

_Then turn Neville and Gimmy_ .

Gimm had been the first to pull Izzy out of Hermione's arms , Neville had been a little nervous about hugging her, but from the moment she was in his arms it was easy to see that he was just a more wrapped person around her little finger. . Their daughter Maggie had tilted her head in all directions studying izzy as if it were a scientific experiment until she finally reached out and izzy held on. Maggie then turned to her parents saying she wanted one, which caused everyone but Neville to laugh , spluttering and turning bright red. 

_Then it was McGonagal and Teddy_

.Teddy made a silent but equally enthusiastic shriek the moment he saw Izzy , hugging her and speaking quickly about everything and anything before McGonagal took her before Teddy simply continued. McGonagal looked at Izzy with a happy but sad look, her face was happy but her eyes were sad. He told the two of them how lucky they were and not to take anything for granted. 

When it was time to say goodbye, Teddy ran back to them, had a backpack with him, and the three adults saw him as he took it off and took out a stuffed wolf animal . He walked over to Izzy , who was in his bassinet, and placed the Wolf next to him. 

"Teddy ?" Harry asked softly. 

He turned and smiled at her. "She can have it." 

Harry leaned in close to his eyes. "Are you sure?" 

Teddy nodded. "I'm sure Dad would like it , she will take care of him." 

Everyone gasped, Hermione put her arm around Harry and he kissed her on the head.

" It was a gift from Remus l and gave the wolf before ... " Harry stopped with a lump in the throat

Hermione held her breath. "But that wolf must mean a lot to him and ..." 

Teddy chose that moment to return to the room.

"He protected me." He said about the Wolf and smiled. "And now protect the baby." 

That Wolf who became Bernie protected Izzy somehow, and in turn she protected him for Teddy .


End file.
